


Patience

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-03
Updated: 2003-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are leaves on the trees, and the late summer blooms are dark and dull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hope on the occasion of her birthday in 2003.

There are leaves on the trees, and the late summer blooms are dark and dull. It's been raining for the last few days but now the sun is shining cheerfully, one last farewell before fall gives up on waiting and rolls in with snapping jaws full of icy teeth.

Lex is waiting for Clark. It's a common event. In Smallville he waits for Clark at the Talon when they agree to meet for coffee. He waits for Clark after school so Clark can get a ride home. He waits in the mansion for Clark to appear with the produce delivery, and he waits for Clark to grow old enough to ask for something more.

Clark is eighteen now. Lex won't have to wait much longer.

Today, though, Lex is waiting for Clark outside the movie theatre in Metropolis. It'll be their first meeting since Clark started college; Lex hadn't wanted to bother him during the move once his offer of help was fondly rejected. Clark had called him a couple of days ago, voice happy and flushed with success and pride, tales of philosophy classes and journalism echoing down the phone. Lex had listened, mostly in silence, humming and ah-ing at the appropriate moments, letting Clark live his triumph alone.

Clark is late.

The lines are long. People stare at him as they stand waiting to purchase their tickets. Lex sympathises with their waiting predicament but ignores the stares with the ease of long practice. He thinks about movie theatres. He hasn't been to many, at least not when they were open to the public. Private showings of the latest releases are more likely to have been graced with his presence. Lex is impatient, and it cuts down on the waiting.

He thinks about LexCorp and movie theatres. There's a future in that sentence. Agribusiness won't last forever, and Lex rarely leaves all his eggs in one basket. It was another lesson painfully learned. He won't rely on individuals, either. Not even Clark.

Hurried footsteps behind him. Lex recognises Clark's guilty words before they tumble forth and holds up a hand to stay them. "It's okay. Let's go get our tickets."

He doesn't _have_ to wait for Clark.


End file.
